Fallout Emission Levels
The Fallout Emission Level standard was developed by nkrs200 and the government of Switzerland. It is to increase awareness of the destructive nature of all weapons that pose a global security risk. Any weapon's Fallout Emission Levels are measured in the following ways: Destruction of environment, alterations to the habitations, and the amount of radiation that is left over. Listed below are several categories that a weapon's fallout emission levels can fall under. Destruction Levels Each weapon falls under a certain degree of destruction. These levels range between 0 - 9 followed by the Letter "D". A Level 0D weapon will produce no destruction while a Level 9D weapon will completely wipe anything off of the face of the planet that the weapon is being deployed on. Listed below is a list of the Levels of Destruction. * Level 0D: No destruction caused. * Level 1D: Minimal destruction caused. Hunting knives fall under this category. * Level 2D: Harmful to people. Most guns fall under this category (with the exception of military-grade weaponry) * Level 3D: Can cause fatalities. Most military-grade weapons fall under this category. * Level 4D: Moderate destruction to land, property, and people. Most short-range bombs fall under this category. * Level 5D: Heavy damage to property and land. Most of the environment is wiped clean. Population levels are between 2% to 15% of what they were before the weapon's deployment. * Level 6D: Massive Damage to property and land created. Entire environment is wiped clean. People are close to non-existent. * Level 7D: Object impacted by the weapon is * Level 8D: Object impacted by the weapon is almost destroyed, but leaves small traces of the object behind. * Level 9D: Object impacted by the weapon is completely destroyed. No trace of the object exists. Alteration Levels Each weapon also has its own alteration of environment levels. These levels range between 0 to 3 followed by the letter "A". A level 0A weapon produce no alterations while a level 3A weapon produces massive alterations to the environment. Listed below are the levels of alteration. * Level 0A: Environment remains unaltered. * Level 1A: Environment slightly altered. Small short-range Bombs fall under this category. * Level 2A: Environment is partially changed. Most long-range explosives fall under this category. * Level 3A: Environment extensively changed. Nothing looks familiar. Radiation Levels Each weapon also has its own level of radiation. These levels range from 0 to 4 followed by the letter "R". A level 0R weapon will emit zero radiation while a level 4R weapon is extremely radioactive. List below are the levels of radiation. * Level 0R: No radiation emitted. * Level 1R: Small amounts of radiation is emitted. Contact with any radioactive object should be kept to a minimum. * Level 2R: Moderate level of radiation. The general population would need to be relocated away. HAZMAT Suits required to make contact with radioactive material. * Level 3R: Highly radioactive. Don't even go near the location of the radioactive object. Nobody should even attempt to go near it. * Level 4R: Extremely radioactive. Mass evacuations of general populations must be made if it is possible. Category:Pages needing Attention